


i don’t smoke

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: it seems unforgiving when a good thing ends [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame compliant, F/M, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Steve Rogers buys a pack of Lucky Strikes.





	i don’t smoke

“I don't smoke   
Except for when I'm missing you   
To remember your mouth, how it   
Tasted true “  
—I don’t smoke, Mitski 

Steve Rogers doesn’t smoke. He’s been in anti-smoking PSAs, after he was unfrozen, but that hasn’t happened yet. It’s 1973 and Steve Rogers is buying a pack of Lucky Strikes.

Peggy is away on SHIELD business, that’s why Steve is buying cigarettes today. He can’t do it when she’s home without getting a knowing, disapproving look. So he waits until his wife is out of town, goes to the pharmacy they don’t usually frequent, he buys a pack of Lucky Strikes, he sits on a deserted park bench and lights one, inhales. The smell is all Buck. The Bucky he remembers from before anyway.

The other Bucky, the Bucky Steve has dropped, had let fall, the one in Bucharest, had also smelled of smoke. Not of Luckies, though. Steve has wanted to ask him what his brand was now, wanted to do this same ritual when he went into cryo-freeze, but he hadn’t. 

He ashes the cigarette. He thinks about Bucky’s beautiful hands doing the same. Wonders if now he does it with his right or his left. Wonders if he even still smokes. He hadn’t smelled like cigarettes in Wakanda.

He inhales again, closes his eyes. He thinks about Bucky with a cigarette dangling from his lips after a fight, how seductive he looked. He thinks about being fourteen and Bucky stealing his first pack of cigarettes, how Steve has refused to talk to him for a week because of it. He thinks about Bucky lighting up after Steve has fucked him good and thorough. 

He remembers once Sam showed him a picture of himself and Riley, both had had cigarettes dangling from their lips. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Steve had said.

“People change.” Sam replied.


End file.
